


Linked Together

by OneLewdLady



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bickering, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Club Sex, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Filthy, First Meetings, First Time, Forced Ejaculation, Glasses, Holding Hands, Holding Her Head Down, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Learns To Love It, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Personalities, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant, Reluctant at First, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Slut Shaming, Stranger Sex, Suits, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, business woman, club, cum, swallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLewdLady/pseuds/OneLewdLady
Summary: Jeanette and Therese find themselves with a new ability, one which causes them to be linked together even more. Jeanette uses it to mess with her sister
Relationships: Jeanette Voerman & Therese Voerman, Jeanette Voerman/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Start Of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing like an actual real erotic story, so assume it's not gonna be very good. Either way I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope others can enjoy it as well. I also have a bit more left to write, so expect me to update this story. Anyway, hope you have fun! <3

Jeanette and Therese Voermen are the vampiric proprietors of the, in contrast to the rest of Santa Monica, upscale club called “The Asylum”. The pair of sisters have been wandering the country for almost 150 years, not having aged a day since becoming vampires in their mid 20s.  
Their club, The Asylum, is the hotspot for criminal activity in Santa Monica, various gangs and sects happily doing business with the two women. And of course being a lovely nightclub.

Therese Voerman is the confident business woman of the two, The Asylum only being one of her ventures. As opposed to her sister, Therese is rather prudish in nature, detesting most sorts of sexual activity. Jeanette, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Therese would describe Jeanette as a pervert, depraved, immoral, and of course a slut. As well as caring very little for Therese’s business ventures. Jeanette does serve as their club’s main attraction, people all over the city come over just because of her. Jeanette’s main role is to advertise the club, and handle any sort of affair Therese is either unwilling to do or has no time for; mostly criminal in nature.

Today is no different than any other day, at first. Cal manning the bar, having disinterested conversations with patrons. The sisters woke up not too long ago. Therese in control.  
Jeanette and Therese share a body, being Malkavian, having insanity in general is very common. Sharing a body is a bit of an extreme mental depravity. One of them takes control, while the other usually has no idea what transpires. “I'm the finger down your spine when all the lights are out.” Therese mocks her sister. “An absolutely humiliating first impression, with LaCroix’s new assistant yesterday! Tch, of course you’re all over the bathroom walls, and on your knees in the stalls. Sometimes you don’t even bother to check if the restroom is empty! Ugh! Absolutely depraved slut...” she goes on.

“At least I’ll be able to get some work done before she comes and bothers me again...” Therese sighs in relief. Putting on her work uniform. A rather expensive gray business suit, with a rather cute skirt. Her new tie, carelessly thrown onto a chair, after another one of Jeanette’s escapades last night. “She better not have...used it.” She recoils a bit in disgust.

Vampires don’t generally enjoy the day, especially morning. Therese, on the other hand, finds it easier to concentrate and work. Her sister despised the day, so it gives Therese a much calmer mind.

Lastly, she puts on some gray socks, prepares some tea, and sits down on her work computer. Vampires don’t need to drink, sleep, nor eat, but Therese is fond tea. A bit hypocritical, telling her sister off when she has sex with kine, while she herself enjoys the living’s vices.  
A long sip follows, before she finally puts on her glasses and sets to work; calculating this month’s finances, filling zoning papers, and whatnot. A cute humming escapes her lips. She does work for a couple of hours. “Well…” Therese quickly exhales. “I think it’s almost time for one of my afternoon ventures to arrive, he’s a bit late…” Therese says, in an annoyed tone. “If he can’t follow simple and basic orders such as “arrive in my office at exactly one P.M.” I’m not sure if I can even have a professional relationship with this stupid fucking kine.” Therese realizes she let her temper get the best of her, and attempts to calm herself down, closing her eyes and relaxing. She looks at her almost empty, still hot, tea. “God, I wish it could have alcohol in it”.  
She disappointingly sighs. “But someone as important as me would never be caught near such filth.” Therese holds the tea cup by its thin white handle, preparing to sip the last of it. “I’ll give him one more-” Therese stops mid sentence in shock, she’s seen Jeanette’s reflection in the tea. “What the fuck!?” She immediately turns around, and finds nothing. The inaccuracies of a tired mind, perhaps? “I-it’s nothing…” She thinks.

“Oh, dear sister, it’s anything but.” She hears an echoey voice. “Who’s there?” Therese nervously asks. “If you’re a fucking spirit come to haunt my goddamn club, I swear to God I will exorcise you and send you straight to hell!” Therese angrily exclaims at the voice.  
“Oh?” the voice goes. “You don’t even recognize your sweet, innocent, dear sister?” It’s Jeanette, explaining in her usual cutesy manner. “Jeanette? Is that you or the spirit?”  
“It’s me, you dumb bitch.” Jeanette annoyingly explains to her sister.  
“What? How?” Therese is genuinely puzzled. There’s no way she could be seeing Jeanette.  
“Look-” Jeanette says, accompanied by an annoyed demeanour. “I don’t know how or why or whatever, I just know I was suddenly able to just...come out! And talk to you! And see you, and follow you.” Jeanette appears in the middle of the room, not too far from Therese.  
“How in the…” Therese gets up, and walks around Jeanette to examine her.  
“Pig tails, whorish makeup, revealing clothing…” Therese remarks. “It is Jeanette”.  
“Yeah, enough peeping, do you have any idea what happened?” Jeanette rudely asks, and takes a seat on their heart shaped bed. Therese has no idea why she can suddenly see her sister, and why both of them are here at once.

The elevator can be heard, and before long Therese’s client walks in. “I’m really sorry I’m late, Ms. Voermen. There was traffic and-” Therese cuts him off “Shut up. This isn’t the best time so I’m afraid you’ll have to wait downstairs for a few minutes and come back in a bit.” She puts a rather annoyed tone at the man, resting her hand on her hips.

“Alright! Again, very sorry!” The man continues to whine. Before leaving, he asks “Say, is Jeanette her today?”. Therese and Jeanette look at him, confused. “You’re kidding, right?” Jeanette asks, but gets no response. “I-I’m not sure. L-look just wait downstairs until you’re called” Therese, in a raised and annoyed tone, politely kicks the man out.

“What was all that about?” Jeanette gets up and stands in the middle of the room, unable to get far from Therese. “Why did he just ignore me? ME of all people? Why am I getting pushed towards you whenever I’m more than 10 feet away from you? What’s going on?”

“I…” Therese thinks she knows what's going on. “I think we’ve somehow...become more independent? I’m not sure, but I think from now on either of us can just come out of this shell instead of festering in it while the other is in control. The man didn’t seem to notice you were there, so I assume it’s only mental.” Therese sits back into her chair “When we switch again, I’ll probably be able to walk around as well… And see the disgusting acts you commit while I’m not there.” Therese cringes at this possibility. She grabs her still hot tea and takes a sip. Jeanette looks up like a mongoose. “My hand is warm, it’s as if I’m holding the cup you’re holding...and I can still feel it travelling down my throat” Jeanette looks a bit worried, the usually smug schoolgirl is now actually a little nervous. Therese puts down the teacup, and gets up. “Well...it makes sense, we still share this body so I wouldn’t put it past this spell for both of us to feel what it feels.” She adjusts her glasses. “Yes...that must be it” slap “Hey! Why did you do that for?” Therese slapped herself in the face, and it appears to have affected Jeanette. “Yes, ehem, well I need to meet with the client now, so we’ll have to investigate this further another time” Therese walks back to her chair, and rings Cal to beckon the client upstairs.” “Bitch…” Jeanette sighs, and slumps back to their bed.

A minute goes by and the client is once again in their office / brothel. He shakes Therese’s hand and they both stand next to her desk and discuss rather important business. Jeanette lays in bed, bored, and suddenly gets a brilliant yet filthy idea. Jeanette lifts up her skirt, and traces her finger up her labia, through her cute black panties.

“Of course this would be a rather extensive report, I assure y-” Therese stops in her tracks, feeling Jeanette touch herself down there. Therese sighs and continues. “I assure you I will look into it.” It surprised Therese, but that’s it.

Jeanette has a lot more up her sleeve. She goes up and down, up and down her cunt. Lightly moaning, simply to annoy Therese. Therese is still going strong, after all she once got stabbed in the shoulder during a different meeting, and continued it right after taking the knife out. “And I assume you brought the paperwork to approve such a matter?” The man sets his briefcase on the desk and rummages for the papers, with Therese behind him. Therese leans over to see Jeanette and gives her a very annoyed look. Jeanette simply smiles back and winks, inserting her delicate fingers a bit deeper. Therese’s annoyed look turns into a surprised one, almost moaning, but covers her mouth with her hand before it could escape. The shock of that move causes Therese to bend over slightly. "This time I am going to murder her…" She whispers. "What was that?" the man turns his head to see an odd looking Therese. "Oh, nothing. Did you find the documents?" "I think it's in here, gimme a sec." The man goes back to looking for his documents.

Therese stands upright, and dusts herself off. Closes her eyes to think for a moment, then opens them. Jeanette is giggling her ass off, it's safe to say this is the best prank she ever pulled on Therese. Jeanette stops touching herself. Therese sighs in relief, before seeing Jeanette take her panties off. A horrified look appears on Therese's face, while her sisters slowly lowers her panties, one leg at a time. "Ah! Here we go!" The man finally finds the papers he was looking for. "You can look over them if you want, then sign it right there. I just need a signature for confirmation." Therese grabs the paper, lowers her glasses, and begins reading it. At this point Jeanette's panties are hanging off of one leg. The panties slide down her right leg, being caught by her toes. Jeanette waves them towards Therese, while giving her a smirk. Therese looks over to her and gives her the worst stink eye you can imagine.  
"What?" The man looks at Therese, confused. "Is something there?" The man turns around to look at where Jeanette would be, and looks around. Jeanette lays on her back, spreads her legs, and exposes her pussy to the man. Lifting her head to poke out and see the pair.

Therese is extremely embarrassed. That vagina is basically hers, and to be exposed like that to a stranger infuriates Therese. And, she'd hate to admit this, turns her on a little. Their vagina glistens, open for anyone to see. Soft puffy lips, so inviting. A single drop of nectar oozes out of it. Jeanette notices this, scoops it up with her finger and licks it. Therese can taste exactly what Jeanette tastes. A salty watery taste fills her mouth, causing her to swallow, and so does Jeanette. Therese, at this point, just stares at Jeanette and her annoying and cute smirk.  
"What are you looking at?" The man snaps her out of it. "Sorry I haven't had much sleep, I'm rather tired." Therese explains, still staring at Jeanette. "Right, well. Just sign right here and we'll move on to the financial part." She signs it immediately and hands him the paper back. The man examines it and turns around to look for another set of documents.

Jeanette, obviously not done, gets up. She takes her shoes off and walks over to the desk where the man is bent over. Therese dreads when she thinks of what Jeanette might do next. Sweat rolls down the side of her cheek. Jeanette walks over, and sits on the desk in front of the man. Almost touching him, behind the briefcase he's searching. Therese can only watch as Jeanette lifts her legs up, once again exposing herself to the man, this time mier inches away from his face. Jeanette is leaning back a bit, and holding her legs up below the knees, above and behind her head. Therese sinks her head into one of her hands, red in the face. The man is none the wiser. Jeanette looks at the man and gives him a smirk. Trying to hold that position as hard as she can.

She lets go of her right leg, and brings her hand over to her bare cunt. Rubbing herself with three fingers, causing both women to moan. Therese quietly and into her hand, hiding it. Jeanette loudly and proudly moans sweetly into the man's ears. Jeanette leans in and kisses him softly on the lips, with him not noticing a thing. She keeps kissing his lips and moans while doing so. Therese can feel every bit of it, she might as well be kissing the man herself. He finally finds them and turns around to hand them over to Therese. She finally stops embracing his lips with her own, and backs off. "I'm sure you know how serious this is, if this doesn't get fixed soon we might need to shut you down" The man explains to Therese. Jeanette hears this and realizes she has to stop now, it's her club too. She gets up, and lays back into bed. Therese is finally relieved, and continues at her usual professional level. Their meeting finishes and the man leaves.

Jeanette loses her shit and bursts out laughing, falling back onto the bed. Therese slowly closes the door, trying her best to remain calm. "OH MY GOD" Jeanette laughs. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Jeanette continues laughing. Therese slowly walks over, with her panties slightly wet from all the excitement Jeanette forced on her. Therese stands in front of Jeanette, standing in an imposing manner. Jeanette's laughter finally slows down, and she can breathe again.

"What in the FUCK is wrong with you?!" Therese, understandably yells. "You perverted incestuous WHORE! We could have lost the fucking club! Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" Therese waits for a response. "I thought it would be funny!" Jeanette happily explains. "If you weren't such a stuck up bitch you'd be laughing with me right now."  
"That's your idea of a joke?? Masturbating in front of one of my clients!? Having me feel everything you felt? Revealing my- your private parts to him? MAKING OUT WITH HIM?!" Therese keeps going. "Aw, come on. Even if it went badly we have plenty of people willing and able to save our asses from bankruptcy and shit." Jeanette reassures her sister. Therese violently slaps herself, causing Jeanette to recoil back and exclaim in pain. "YOU." slap "DON'T" slap "MASTURBATE" slap "IN FRONT OF MY CLIENTS, OR ANYWHERE, EVER AGAIN!" slap. Jeanette might be a vampire, but she still feels pain, especially slaps as strong as those. "Okay okay! Ow. I got your point! It's fine now! The guy left, and you handled it pretty well." Jeanette rubs her cheeks to soothe the pain.

"This has got to be one of the worst situations I've ever been in." Therese cries to herself. After a few minutes of arguing, both of them give in. Therese goes back to her desk to continue working, and Jeanette lays in bed and tries to sleep. After 15 minutes Jeanette disappears. Therese notices this, and sighs a breath of relief after realizing this can be turned on and off. "She fell asleep and returned to whatever decrepit pit she usually stayed in. Hopefully I won't have to deal with her bullshit for another 8 hours…" Therese goes back to work, thankfully no more meetings today.

It's almost 9 P.M. and Therese is getting tired, well it'd be best described as getting weaker. Vampires have no need for sleep, but for Jeanette and Therese's case, it's simply the one in control being in control for too long, and starting to become weak. This does allow for a sleep-like situation. Therese is sitting at her desk. She takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. "God...I haven't been this conscious in a while, I forgot what it's like to be tired. I simply could not have let her ruin anything I was doing, especially now." Therese gets up, and puts on her very lovely sleeping attire. Nothing fancy or risqué, just a gray shirt with black elastic boyshorts. "The vices of the kine are impure, but sleeping is an exception." Her sleeping attire hasn't seen the light of night in years. Therese puts her glasses on the table, lays down in bed, and covers herself. She attempts to sleep.

Something is...off, she can feel it. Her loin is tingling and on fire. She does her best to control her urges. "This is all that bitch's fault…" Therese moans a bit right after finishing that sentence. She clutches the covers and tries to fight through it. "I can't." She thinks to herself. Her right hand stops clutching the covers. "There's no way.." As if she weren't in control of it, her hand slowly crawls its way down. "Some-someone like me." Her hand is resting right above her beautiful crease. "If word got out I was indulging in these vile kine urges, like my sister.." Her mind trails off a little bit, enough so that her hand can go under her shorts, and inch closer and closer to her feminine opening. Therese pauses. "My sister…" Her hand finally reaches its goal, a slightly wet goal. "That awful, slutty, perverted…" she whispers, slowly. Her fingers slowly start to rub her lower lips. It's as reactive as before. "Touching me...like that…" It's getting wetter by the second. "Inserting her dirty fingers into my…" She inserts a finger into her moist cunt. She moans softly, so softly. The finger is fully in. "Yes…" Therese doesn't fall asleep, she passes out. A combination of not being able to keep her sister's spirit at bay, and succumbing to her urges.

It takes a couple of minutes for Jeanette to take control. Jeanette wakes up, and has a deep yawn. She obviously notices her finger in her vagina. Jeanette gives a playful smirk to herself. "Ms. stuck up ain’t so prudish after all." She cleans herself up and gets up. Her usual shirt, short skirt, and heels are all on the couch where she left them the previous night.

In contrast to her sister's very professional business attire, Jeanette wears a very revealing T-shirt. Tied up to expose as much of her chest as possible, and tied up with a cute little bow to support her large breasts. Her flat stomach is completely free. At the bottom, Jeanette's panties can be seen hanging onto her wide hips. Accompanying all of this is her very short skirt, above the knees. Thigh high white socks, and of course a pair of beautiful heels. Her hair is usually tied up in pigtails, tied up with a pair of red bands. She goes and puts on her makeup for the day. Bright red lipstick, and mascara that give her the appearance that she had been crying. Finally, below that, she tops it all off with a cute red choker, one that actually chokes her a little bit.

"I wonder if you can hear me?" Jeanette questions out loud while brushing her hair. "I wonder if she even knows how to get out."  
That she does. It takes a few minutes, but Therese is as Jeanette was. "Alright…" Therese appears, in her usual business attire.  
"I would really like to find out just what caused this whole mess in the first place" Therese sits down on the chair next to Jeanette. "Beats me. I didn't do anything weird last night." Jeanette doesn't seem to care about her sister being there.  
Therese gets up. "I think I know someone who might be able to assist us." Therese walks behind Jeanette. "The only person that could know anything, the wolf." Jeanette finishes brushing her hair. "Him? What could that animal fucker know?" Jeanette insults Therese's idea. "Besides, no one knows where he is and it's hard to call him." Jeanette gets up and prepares to walk over to the door. "I'm also very busy today. You know how it is running a successful club like ours!" "And busy with what? Fornicating with kine, again? Therese cuts Jeanette off and snaps at her.  
"Oh you know exactly how much advertisement this club needs! And I gotta persuade some people! There's some things in this world money and a pile of useless documents can't solve, Therese." Jeanette gets to the door, but before she can open it Therese steps in front of it. "I hate it when you fuck the scum in this town in general, but right now especially when I'd be able to feel every little thing you do. I'm warning you, Jeanette. You are not to fool around with anybody, at least until I can get this issue resolved. At least then I don't have to be conscious…" Therese laments.

Therese might look like her usual self, but Jeanette is easily capable of pushing her out of the way. "Well I guess I have all the power here! You're just a ghost." Jeanette's right, Therese can't even lift a teacup while she's in her current state.  
"Look, sweetie, I have business to discuss with clients and you're coming whether you like it or not!" Jeanette mockingly explains to Therese. Wherever Jeanette goes, Therese has to follow her.

They both get in the elevator, with Therese continuing to convince her to look for the wolf.  
"The night's still young." Jeanette exits the elevator and enters the club. "Yeah. This is gonna be so fun! You're always kind of stuck up, I think it's time I teach you how to enjoy a bitching night out." Jeanette leaves the club. "Where are we going? I thought you said you had some clients to meet here?" "Yeah, but I got time to kill. There's this other club I've been meaning to mark as mine for a while now." Jeanette takes a short walk down the road from their club. She stops at a club a bit bigger and cleaner than their own. "I have been meaning to possibly buy out this location...it would make for an excellent second location." Therese remarks. "Really?" Jeanette, in an annoyed tone asks. "That's what you're thinking about now? Man we need some dick in you pronto." Jeanette rushes inside. "What?" Therese thought she hadn't heard her properly.

The place is nice, clean too. Very dark, as well. Colorful smoke fills the large room. Loud blaring music can be heard, the sort of generic track most clubs play. "Now this is a party!" Jeanette exclaims. She's right. Their club, The Asylum, usually receives 30-40 people at most. This club at the moment must have at least 100 patrons enjoying a lovely night out. "What!?" Even with their enhanced vampiric hearing, Therese still has trouble hearing her sister through the loud music and the bustling crowd.

"Let's go dance over there! I see a really cute guy!" "Oh there is no way I'd be caught ali-" Jeanette cuts her sister off by walking over to the cute guy. "Come on! It's not like anyone can see you anyway! Let loose a little bit!" Still, Therese wouldn't even dance when no one was looking. Therese can watch her sister attempt to flirt with the almost 6ft muscular guy. Much larger than her, although barely a tenth as strong. Jeanette dances with him, a bit. Therese can tell she's flirting with him, although she doesn't know what they're talking about. Therese crosses her arms and gives her sister an annoyed look. Jeanette notices her sister's impatience. Jeanette whispers something into the man's ear. Therese looks confused. The man nods his head and points over to the men's restroom. "Oh, she better not." Therese dreads to herself. Before long Jeanette grabs the man's hand and leads him to the men's restroom, indirectly forcing Therese to follow them.

It's a very sterile and clean white restroom, with a white marble floor. All the stalls still have their doors and locks intact, as opposed to The Asylum's. The only thing written on the walls is an "Employees Must Wash Hands" sign. That is about to change.

The man peeks in. "It's empty." He proclaims to Jeanette. Jeanette giggles as she enters the restroom.  
“Jeanette this is your second and last warning.” Therese tells her in her most serious tone, half blushing. “Nope!” Jeanette cutely tells her. “What do you mean no? This was your idea?” the man asks, obviously confused. “Oh don’t mind me, uh whatever your name was. I’m just talking to my sister.” Jeanette attempts to explain to him, but he doesn’t seem to understand. Either way, he’s just going to humor her, for now. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Anyway…” And he follows her inside.  
Therese tries to stay outside, but gets dragged in, anyway.

The pair scour the bathroom for a bit, looking for the best place to have their fun. Finally they pick the second to last stall. The man flings the door open and sits on the toilet, with the seat lowered, of course. He faces the door and spreads his legs to the sides of the stall, a very inviting view. Jeanette accepts this invitation and gets down on her knees. Even if Jeanette wanted to close the door, there's no room for the both of them, she likes a bit of excitement anyway. Therese has accepted that trying to talk her sister out of this is futile, all she can do is bury her face in her hand.  
Before they start, Jeanette passionately kisses the man, Therese feels this all too well. Jeanette's tongue enters the man's mouth, as does his hers. The tongues wrestling out of sight, spit and saliva being transferred, moaning can be heard. It's uncanny how well Therese can feel this.

Jeanette's hand is on the man's crotch, both Therese and Jeanette can feel the man's member getting harder and harder. Jeanette breaks the kiss, temporary relief for Therese. Jeanette looks down at the man's zipper, and slowly starts to unzip his pants. As she does that, his almost fully erect cock slowly rises from its depths. "Oh? Going commando?" Jeanette remarks. What can I say, I thought I'd get lucky in one of the stalls." The man gives her a coy smile and winks. His member is fairly impressive, at least 7 inches, for now. It's fully on display. Jeanette gets a musky whiff of it. "Ahh, the smell of manhood." "Revolting." Therese remarks, although she does seem to find the smell a little pleasant.

Jeanette delicately holds the throbbing rod with her soft hand. Therese, behind them, glances at the closed door and adds "What if someone were to walk in? What would you do then? At least have the decency to do it inside the stall!" Therese is awfully worried, anyone could walk in at any moment.  
"Relax." Jeanette reassures her. "Just relax. And enjoy it." Jeanette licks the tip of the man's penis, with the tiniest bit of precum leaking out. The salty taste surprises Therese, and gives her a bit of a red face. Jeanette pulls the man's foreskin back with her lips, and enjoys the first inch. The man's 8 inch member is fully erect at this point. At this point Jeanette is simply licking the first inch of the man's penis, taking it slow, relishing in the taste and the thought of making her sister go through all of this. Therese is trying her best to ignore it and to look away, failing at both. The man plays with Jeanette's hair while she plays with him. Therese wishes she could snap his hand away from her hair, it tickles too much. Finally Jeanette goes for the 2nd and 3rd inch. Therese has a hard time ignoring it. Jeanette stops, and begins to slowly thrust up and down, causing the man to leak more and more precum, enough so that Jeanette can swallow it. Therese is sweating a little, and having a bit of trouble breathing. Her vagina is also starting to get wet. Jeanette is just starting, so her body doesn't have much of a reaction yet. Jeanette continues to thrust up and down for quite a bit, moaning long and soft. The man is getting a little impatient at her speed, so he gives her a little push down. Jeanette could easily overpower him, but chooses to let him push her to the bottom. Slowly and slowly, the 4th. The 5th. The 6th, 7th. And finally the 8th, the man's entire cock is down her throat. Therese is unable to close her mouth or throat at this point. With the cock deep within her mouth, Jeanette looks at the man in the eyes and gives him a cute smile. The man lets go of her head. Jeanette tries to enjoy this entire meal as long as she can.. Slowly bringing it back up. Finally, at the end it leaves her mouth and it makes a sloppy pop while it exits, Jeanette gives the man a deep slow moan. As soon as that happens, Therese quickly inhales and breathes rapidly. Jeanette simply glances over and rolls her eyes at her, with a smile. "Alright, big boy" Jeanette licks her lips. "Let's see what we're both capable of.

His cock once again enters her mouth, this time a bit faster. Jeanette thrusts up and down, halfway. Therese crosses her arms, and tries to deal with it. Closing her eyes with an angry expression. Jeanette picks up the pace, and starts to thrust deeper and deeper. More and more of the man's precum leaks out. At this point it's going at a rather rapid pace.  
Therese looks over at the door, it remaining unopened since they got in. At least that's what she thinks. Therese looks down at her idle hands, while feeling every inch Jeanette is swallowing. What if...she thinks. No, there's no way! Therese cringes at even thinking about doing that. Although, no one would notice it, and her sister is preoccupied at the moment. She contemplates it a little, more. While she thinks, her hand subconsciously inches closer and closer towards her skirt. Finally reaching the opening. Therese notices it, and does little to try and stop it, simply staring at it. Therese pushes her hand through the skirt's opening, and over her soft grey panties. She pushes her hand through the opening of that, and reaches her feminine entrance. Therese rubs her clit, slowly and softly, while watching Jeanette sucking the man's cock. Her index finger rubs her clit, while her middle finger stretches down to rub her slit. Jeanette obviously notices. Therese grabs onto one of her breasts with her free hand, and fondles them, sliding her hand under the opening of her top. She pinches her nipple, and continues to fondle her breast and her sex.

The man looks as if he's going to burst at any moment, and so do Therese and Jeanette notice this. The man grabs both of Jeanette's pigtails, and holds her head down. "I'm almost there!" The man, kindly, warns her. Again, she can easily overpower him, but chooses not to, mostly to fuck with her sister. After a bit of silence, the man finally lets loose what he's pent up. A salty, sticky, and slimy liquid fills both sister's mouths, a fairly large amount at that. So much fills Jeanette's mouth that a bit starts leaking out. Finally, she swallows. Therese can feel the warm liquid travelling down Jeanette's throat. This is surely a taste she won't forget for a while. The man finally stops producing cum, and lets go of Jeanette's head. Jeanette happily swallows down the last of the man's semen. Getting the man's penis out of her mouth, she uses her tongue to scoop up any bit left inside her mouth.

"That...sure was something." The man compliments Jeanette. "Mind cleaning it up?" Jeanette accepts. Sticking the man's limp dick once again in her mouth, doesn't quite reach as deep as before. She uses her tongue to thoroughly clean the man's member. Stopping only when she was sure it was clean. Therese, seeing Jeanette is about to finish, gets her hand out of her pants, and readjusts her clothing. Jeanette, finished, gives the man a smile and gets up. The man also gets up and zips up his fly. "Here's my number if you wanna meet again." The man gives Jeanette a card, Morgan K. Kim, and leaves the restrooms.

Jeanette, with a satisfied look on her face, turns to the mirror to fix herself up. She can't see her reflection, of course, but she does notice the trail of cum leading out of her mouth and down to her chin.  
Therese sets her mind straight, and snaps at Jeanette. "YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Therese yells at her while Jeanette fixes her hair. "THAT was the most disgusting abhorred thing I've ever had to go through! Do you have any thought for anyone but yourself?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Jeanette collects the trail of cum on her face with her finger, and licks it, sending a shock down Therese's spine. "Hey, at least you had fun, right?" Jeanette gives her a smile. Therese is taken aback. "I obviously did not, whore." Therese is insulted by the accusation. "Oh come on, do you think I somehow didn't notice you touching yourself? Don't forget I can still feel everything you feel, dumbass. Face it, slut. You loved it."  
Therese steps back, unsure of what to say. She sighs and says "Let's just get out of this hole." and turns around to face the door.  
Jeanette rolls her eyes and walks towards it. "I don't have any more time to fool around! I gotta meet with one of my clients!" Therese is relieved at the news, perhaps a bit of decency after a parade of slutish behaviour.

The two of them exit the club, and start walking back to The Asylum.


	2. Letting loose

"Jeanette I'm beginning to get extremely worried, we should really get into finding the Wolf. I dread thinking of what you might do next." Therese walks behind Jeanette and pleads with her. "We'll get to it. Like I said, the night's young." Jeanette taps at her nose. "Besides, I'm kinda running late to a meeting with a "client" of mine." She says it in a mocking tone.  
Therese gives a disappointing sigh, and follows her sister back to The Asylum.  
Jeanette walks in, and is as usual accompanied by quite a few stares. She says hi to Cal and enters the elevator. "I told him to let himself in if I'm not there." "You what? Do you have any idea at what risk that puts us in? Do you even for a second stop to THINK?" Therese is right, how stupid could Jeanette be.

"Relax." She reassures her, of course. "I know the guy, I can trust him." Therese rolls her eyes at that, and exits the elevator with Jeanette. Jeanette opens the door and is greeted by a rather cute young man, a few inches taller than her. Dark hair, clean face, black vest with rolled up sleeves. "Hey Jeanette! Long time no see." The man opens for a hug, and Jeanette gladly accepts. The two embrace for a second, before the man breaks it off. "Jean! Sweetie, it's been a while." Jeanette and Jean, right. Jean is obviously a vampire, what sect even Jeanette doesn't know. Therese doesn't recognize him, which is odd as to how Jeanette could know him so well but she can not.

Jean and Jeanette sit down and begin to talk.  
"Sorry I'm late, I was doing my sister a favor." Therese sighs.  
"It's fine. I was just admiring the decor, nice bed you got there. Where does your sister sleep, though?"  
"Oh we sleep in the same bed, kind of. It saves space and money, really."  
Jean is a bit surprised, but doesn't think much of it.  
"Where is your sister, by the way?"  
"Hell if I know."  
The two continue talking for a while, a mix of personal and business. Therese certainly was not expecting this. She sits down nearby.

"...So me and her have been broken up for about a month now. She cheated on me and I just couldn't take it anymore."   
"Oh you poor thing…" Jeanette attempts to comfort Jean, reaching over and holding his hand. There is a bit of pleasant silence, before he continues. "Yeah, I should have figured, to be honest. Our sex life basically dissapeared 6 months ago. Haven't had any sex since." Jean explains to Jeanette, whole still holding her hand.  
"Oh, is that so?" Jeanette asks in a flirty manner. Therese has a bad feeling about this.  
Jean is a bit stubborn, so he doesn't notice the advances. "Yeah, but it's alright. I went longer without getting any action, like 10 years after I got embraced."  
"Well…" Jeanette says in a very coy manner. "Maybe we could fix that." And gives him a smile.  
"What do you mean? Do you know another vampire that even likes sex?" Jean can be such a himbo.

"Yes." Jeanette lays her knees on her chair and leans closer to Jean.  
"Oh really? Who?" Jeanette surprisingly has a lot of patience with Jean.  
"Me." Jeanette grabs his tie and pulls him slightly closer.  
"Oh." The boy finally gets it. He initiates and leans in to kiss her. Therese finally pays attention and jumps up at the surprise. She knows what's about to happen.   
"For Caine's sake, Jeanette." Therese continues while Jeanette ignores her and simply French kisses Jean. "This is the literal last thing you can do, I don't have anything else after this. Jeanette…" Therese continues, but it's just white noise for Jeanette.  
While still kissing the man, Jeanette undoes the bow supporting her rather large rack, and it falls down. Jean loves what he sees, it's as if they're staring at him. Despite those still being her breasts, Therese glows red in the face at their appearance. Two small adorable nipples, in front of two impressive sets, completely out. Therese feels embarrassed having her own breasts out like that. She also feels her personal set, as if they were free, feeling the breeze. Jean gently grabs one of the breasts with his hand and squeezes it. Soft and warm to the touch. Therese feels it right back, laying her hand over that breast and looking down at it. Jean also pinches the nipple, sending a shock down both ladies spines.  
Jeanette breaks the kiss. "Alright…" And looks at him, tracing her finger up his chest while looking him bottom to top. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and get yourself ready, hmm?" and softly moans.

Jean shakes his head and heads over to the bathroom.  
Jeanette gets up and walks over to her sister, still holding onto that particular breast. "It's uncanny, isn't it?" Jeanette puts her hand on her sister's hand, the one on her breast. "You can feel your clothes there, but it still feels like you're exposed." Therese looks down at the ground.  
"You could be more comfortable if you...let loose a bit." Jeanette slowly inches her hand towards her sister's vest opening, not meeting any resistance. Therese slowly lowers her hand below her breasts, and crosses both arms right below them. She turns her head away from Jeanette, and doesn't say a word.  
"Atta girl." Jeanette softly whispers, while she gently frees her sister's breast. Therese looks back at her, then away. Her rack is now as exposed and as free as her sister's, it's much more comfortable. Jeanette gived her nipple a kiss, causing Therese to blush even more. Jeanette lays on the bed, her legs and head facing the bathroom.

Jean exits the bathroom, wearing only his tie and boxers, and socks of course.  
Both Jeanette and Therese scan his body, up and down. Jeanette passionately looks into his eyes, and playfully bites her lip, giving Jean a “come-hither” look. Jean accepts, and walks over. Jean isn’t a walking beefcake, but he is relatively fit and clean looking. Jean stands in front of Jeanette, who is at eye-crotch level, gently holds the bottom of her chin, bends down and kisses her. Jeanette returns the favor by lowering his undergarments and exposing his cock, it’s a bit flaccid and not erect, yet. Even at a limp level, Jean’s dick is 5 inches. Jeanette lifts up his instrument, above her nose, and gives the lower part of it a smell. It’s not musky at all, in fact it smells of strawberries. Therese loves the smell of strawberries. Therese is standing right next to Jeannete, getting a full view of the action. Jeanette swallows the impressive cock, the sisters can feel it grow inside Jeanette’s mouth. Jeanette is sucking it like a lollipop, flopping it around her mouth. It finally grows to its full size, an impressive 8 incher. Therese is only peeking at this point, still feeling the thing insider her mouth, secretly wondering if it was possible to please him herself. Jeanette tries to get as much spit on it as possible, before getting it out of her mouth. Jeanette looks at her rather unlubricated vagina, and glances at Therese. She has an idea. 

Jeanette tells Jean to move out of the way, for a second, tells him to try and stay hard without cumming. He’s a bit confused, but listens to her, Jerking his cock every once in a while in order to stay hard. Jeanette gets on her back and spreads her legs, and slips off her panties.

She looks over to Therese, and glances back to her vagina. Therese understands what Jeanette wants. At first she gives her a disgusted look, then ponders it for a moment.  
Therese walks over, in front of Jeanette, and gets on her knees. She glances over at Jean’s cock, wondering if it was possible to please him, but Jeanette snaps her fingers and Therese focuses on her task. “Later.” Jeanette adds. “Now, I need some lube, sweetie.” She says it in a way to make sure Jean doesn’t think she’s talking to him.  
Therese holds up Jeanette’s legs, and leans in further. Therese takes off her glasses, and puts them on the floor. She takes a deep breath, looks at Jeannette in the eyes, with a wink in return, and starts licking her sister’s cunt. She can feel her own tongue, right back. Getting as much saliva in as possible, wetting it, lubricating it, preparing it. 

From Jean’s perspective, Jeanette is doing a cool trick where she can get her cunt really wet without touching it or moving much.

Therese is really going at it, eating her sister out with no shame. Her tongue licks Jeanette's lower lips, kissing them with the same passion one would kiss a lover's mouth. She gets a good smell of Jeanette's vagina, and she loves it. Jeanette is starting to get naturally wet, and Therese licks it up and swallows it, causing Jeanette to also taste it. She puts her head on Therese's head, petting her like the obedient pet she is. She forcibly pushes her in, to eat her up harder. Therese's tongue enters Jeanette, getting everything nice and wet. Nectar oozes out of Therese's hole, down her leg.

Jeanette thinks it's wet enough, and informs her sister. Therese gets her head outta there. Therese kneels with both her legs, and sits on her calves, inches away from her sister's vagina. Enough room for Jean to come in. Jeanette beckons Jean. "Huh, that was a neat trick." Jean walks over and stands in front of Jeanette's pussy. Therese, Jeanette, and Jean. All within 10 inches of each other. Jean holds up Jeanette's legs, and begins to insert his cock. At first just teasing her, but then inserts the tip. Jeanette, of course, has a lot of experience with this. Therese, on the other hand, is her first time in a while, so it is a bit of a new feeling. Therese thinks it's an interesting feeling. She momentarily gets up to take her panties off, and sits back how and where she was. Jean inserts more of his cock, before long it's all in there, at the bottom, tickling her womb. This is an exceptional feeling for Therese, feeling something so throbbing and warm insider of her.   
Jean begins thrusting at a slow pace, in and out. Jeanette slowly moans, and fondles her breasts for Jean. Therese is breathing in and out rapidly, also fondling her breasts, for herself and for Jeanette. Jean thrusts more and more. In and out, in and out. Such a beastly tool inside of Jeanette. Therese did a great job lubricating her. 

Jeanette has another great idea. She tells Jean to pull out for a moment, and that he does. Jeanette looks at Therese and beckons her closer with her fingers. Therese and Jeanette are very much in sync. Therese gets up, and gets on top of Jeanette. Their faces are very close together. Their breasts touching. And Therese's vagina is right above Jeanette's. They both hold each other's hands.  
Jeanette tells Jean to get back. He continues where he left off. Jean inserts his cock back into Jeanette's cunt, and continues thrusting.   
Thrusting more and more, harder and harder. Jeanette calls out Caine. Therese is moaning hard, she might as well be in Jeanette's place.  
Therese's cum seeps down to Jeanette's, exchanging fluids. Jean slaps Jeanette's ass, causing both sisters to jump…

It's almost time, Jean can feel it, and warns Jeanette. Any minute now. In between hard thrusts, Jeanette adds "It's alright, go ahead!".  
Therese doesn't care anymore.   
With one last thrust, Jean fully inserts his cock into Jeanette. Suddenly, a warm liquid fills Jeanette's vagina, Therese can feel it at the back of her's. Jeanette and Therese embrace each other, hugging tight till it's over. Jean finishes, and pulls out. Cum drips out of Jeanette's core. Both sisters are out of breath, it takes them a moment to speak. "That...was something." Jeanette compliments Jean's work. "Let me clean that up for you." Jean's cock is rather filthy. He walks over to the side of the bed, so Jeanette can reach it. It's now between both sisters. Jeanette swallows it one last time, and cleans it. She drinks a combination of her own fluids, and Jean's fluids. Therese loves the taste. 

Jeanette and Therese get off the bed, and dress themselves, but can't find their panties.  
Jeanette kisses Jean, has a few parting words, and says goodbye. Jeanette looks over at Therese and asks. "So, still wanna look for that wolf of yours?" Therese takes a moment to respond. "Not right now."


End file.
